


It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better (but when it's better it's really good)

by cuteashale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, mchaleinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not even shocking anymore when Derek rolls through either of their windows like he’s allergic to doors. </p><p>What is shocking is the dirt and blood caked on his face and the uncomfortable angle at which his arm is hanging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better (but when it's better it's really good)

It’s not even shocking anymore when Derek rolls through either of their windows like he’s allergic to doors. What is shocking is the dirt and blood caked on his face and the uncomfortable angle at which his arm is hanging.

Stiles and Scott stare at him, mouths open as their video game blares point scores.

Surprisingly, Stiles is the first to speak. “That is…that is not supposed to bend like that.” Horror is clear on his face, warring with disgust for the top spot.

Derek shoots him a glare that could melt ice. “You think?” he grates out, teeth clenched. Stiles holds up his hands and lets Scott be the one to step forward. Or, scoot forward, since they’re all three sitting on Scott’s bed. They _were_ having a video game marathon, trying to beat the Pay Day 2, but it looks like that’s going to be put on hold.

"What happened?" Scott asks, hesitantly reaching out for Derek’s arm. He doesn’t look happy about it, but he angles himself so his arm is closer to Scott and lets him touch it without complaining.

"There was an omega - ow - just outside of town. I was on a run and it just…came at me." Derek hisses in a breath when Scott touches a particularly ugly bruise and the way his skin shifts, Stiles is pretty sure there’s a bone right under there just waiting to burst free. Gross.

"Sorry," Scott murmurs earnestly. "This is gonna hurt worse." Stiles doesn’t see exactly what Scott does but the twisted look of pain on Derek’s face tells him that Scott wasn’t lying.

Derek doesn’t make a sound though, and none of them think too hard about what that might mean about the other injuries he’s been through.

Scott presses Derek’s now healing arm against his stomach and eases him back onto the bed, helping him get settled against the pillows while Stiles hops up and wrestles Derek’s shoes off. He’s already wearing dark sweatpants and a loose tanktop, so they don’t need to change his clothes, just make him comfortable.

They settle in on either side of Derek, Scott propped up on his elbow while Stiles sprawls on his side, head against Derek’s good shoulder. “Did you, uh…?” Scott asks, and Derek shakes his head, smiling slightly.

"I scared him off. He shouldn’t come back." Scott beams, his signature ‘I’m so proud I could kiss you’ smile and presses a warm kiss to Derek’s cheek.

"Good boy," he whispers, softly enough that Stiles almost misses it. What he doesn’t miss is the blush that blooms across Derek’s cheeks, or the way he ducks his head slightly and presses it into Scott’s shoulder.

Stiles smiles softly and rubs his hands over Derek’s stomach as he passes Scott his controller. “Okay, Derek, watch and learn. Me and Scotty boy kicked your _ass_ last time. When your arms better we can have a rematch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://halebutts.tumblr.com).


End file.
